onlysenseonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Enchant
【Enchant】 is a Sense that allows the user to apply buffs to themselves and others. This sense has 3 Skills all obtained at lvl 1 of the sense. These are: *Enchant Attack - Increases the target's Physical Attack for a short period; *Enchant Defense - Increases the target's Defense for a short period; *Enchant Speed - Increases the target's Speed for a short period. This sense requires 【Magic Talent】 sense and 【Magic Power】 sense to be equipped in order to be used. 【Sorcery】 sense is also usable as it is the merged sense of the previously mentioned senses. 【Enchant】 has a range of 2 meters, this is not extended through increasing the level of the sense. All of the skills listed require mana to be cast but if the caster lacks sufficient mana the skill will fail and remaining mana will be consumed. Both the mana cost and cooldown of these skills are reduced by increasing the level of the 【Enchant】 Sense. Casting these enchants will also count as experience for 【Magic Talent】, 【Magic Power】, and 【Sorcery】 Senses. Multiple enchants can be cast simultaneously, however, the mana cost seems to be multiplicative instead of additive. Enchant Arts When 【Enchant】 reaches level 30 its higher sense will be made available to the owner at the cost of 3 SP. Acquiring the higher sense will consume Enchant and make it available for re-acquisition. Skills obtained with the Sense: * Enchant Intelligence: Increases the target's Magic Attack for a short period; * Enchant Mind: Increases the target's Magic Defense for a short period; * Curse (ATK, DEF, SPD, INT or MND): lowers the target's stats for a short period; * Item Enchant: Player can apply enchant to an item; The player who uses the item will have the applied enchant constantly. The amount of Enchant one item can recieve is dependent on its material. Curse can also be applied, and if it is, it may allow for one more enchant than normal to be put into a item. * Skill Enchant: Player can apply one of its skills into an item; The targeted item will require a keyword to be stablished so as to use the skill. The usage of the skill will require MP while the usage of the skill in the item will consume the item itself but not require MP from user. Different Skills will require different materials for the enchantment to work, for example the Enchant Skill requires stones while Element Talent skills requires gemstones. * Element Enchant After surpassing 【Enchant】level 30 and getting in contact with item consumable by the skill, it is unlocked requires element stones. Applies the stones element to a weapon or armor. # If applied to weapon will add elemental damage of the stones type; # If applied to armor will give elemental resistance of the stones type. Interactions with other Senses 【Hawk Eyes】 and 【Sky Eyes】increase the range of the enchantments to anywhere those abilities can target. 【Sky Eyes】 allows multiple targets to be enchanted at a time, at the expense of more MP. The enchantment stacks with ATK, DEF, SPD levels, foods that temporarily increase them, equipment bonuses, as well as other Senses that increase these stats such as 【Might】 and 【Swiftness】. 【Magic Power】, 【Sorcery】, 【MP Consumption Reduction】, and 【MP increase】 all affect how many enchants can be active, and 【Magic Talent】 and 【Sorcery】 affect the strength of the enchants. Other magic-assisting Senses will also affect 【Enchant】, such as by reducing casting time or cooldown time. Player(s) who obtained this Sense: Yun Category:Sense Category:Magic Sense